User blog:Ickimori/Daemons with high base stats and skills (5 stars only)
Decided to make this on a whim since I was wondering the highest base stats and skills of 5-star daemons so far. Please note that this list only lists the base skill/stats of the card, and does not include any passives/bonds the card possess (or could possess, in terms of bonds). (Last edit: 16/02/18) 'Base stats by type' 'Divina' Highest base ATK: Amor (Max base: 12,200; MLB: 14,558) Highest base HP: Kintaro [Valentine's Day] (Max base: 10,300; MLB: 12,291) 'Anima' Highest base ATK: Sessho Seki, Scarlett Shott [Halloween] and Miss Snowman [Christmas II] (Max base: 12,000; MLB: 14,319) Highest base HP: Dáinsleif (Max base: 10,600; MLB: 12,649) 'Phantasma' Highest base ATK: Mephistopheles [Fireworks] (Max base: 12,500; MLB: 14,916) Highest base HP: Nekomata (Max base: 10,000; MLB: 11,933) 'Base stats by class' 'Melee' Highest base ATK: Dáinsleif (Max base: 9,100; MLB: 10,859) Highest base HP: Dáinsleif (Max base: 10,600; MLB: 12,649) 'Ranged' Highest base ATK: Mephistopheles [Fireworks] (Max base: 12,500; MLB: 14,916) Highest base HP: Kongming (Max base: 9,850; MLB: 11,754) 'Healer' Highest base ATK: Poor Devil (Max base: 10,100; MLB: 12,052) Highest base HP: Poor Devil (Max base: 10,000; MLB: 11,933) 'Base stats overall' Highest base ATK: Phantasma : Mephistopheles [Fireworks] (Max base: 12,500; MLB: 14,916) Highest base HP: Anima : Dáinsleif (Max base: 10,600; MLB: 12,649) 'Skill damage' 'Highest DMG to further enemies' Quetzalcoatl (Max base: 2,087 DMG; MLB: 2,460 DMG) 'Highest DMG to all enemies' Astaroth (Max base: 2,080 DMG; MLB: 2,480 DMG) 'Highest DMG to 3 enemies' *Melee priority :: Excalibur (Max base: 2,496 DMG; MLB: 2,976 DMG) *Ranged priority :: Antikythera (Max base: 2,575 DMG; MLB: 3,075 DMG) *Highest ATK enemy :: Yatagarasu [Festival] (Max base: 2,991 DMG; MLB: 3,571 DMG) 'Highest DMG to 2 enemies' *Melee priority :: Angra Mainyu (Max base: 2,803 DMG; MLB: 3,343 DMG) *Ranged priority :: Ghost Ship (Max base: 3,407 DMG; MLB: 4,067 DMG) *Highest ATK enemy :: Mayflower (Max base: 3,090 DMG; MLB: 3,690 DMG) *Least HP :: Dáinsleif (Max base: 2,394 DMG; MLB: 2,854 DMG) 'Highest DMG to front row' Guan Yu (Max base: 2,476 DMG; MLB: 2,956 DMG) 'Highest DMG to surrounding enemies' Kintaro [Valentine's Day] (Max base: 2,898 DMG; MLB: ??? DMG) 'Highest DMG to target' *Attacking target :: Restless Ghost [Christmas II] (Max base: 5,269 DMG; MLB: 6289 DMG) *Highest ATK target :: Oda Tenmoku (Max base: 5,576 DMG; MLB: 6,656 DMG) *Most HP target :: Murasamemaru (Max base: 6,400 DMG; MLB: 7,637 DMG) *Lowest HP target :: Amor (Max base: 5,189 DMG; MLB: 6,189 DMG) *Healer :: Knecht Ruprecht (Max base: 5,576 DMG; MLB: 6,656 DMG) *1 enemy (Melee priority) :: Ghoula [Halloween] (Max base: 4,951 DMG; MLB: 5,931 DMG) *1 enemy (Ranged priority) :: Naginata Iwatooshi (Max base: 4,952 DMG; MLB: 5,912 DMG) Status effect (Allies) 'Highest HP Healed' *All allies :: Pandora (Max base: 2,468 HP; MLB: 2,966 HP) *3 allies (Melee priority) :: Mikhael (Max base: 2,080 HP; MLB: 2,480 HP) *2 allies (Lowest %HP) :: Goddess Amaterasu (Max base: 2,674 HP; MLB: 3,194 HP) *2 allies (Ranged priority) :: Lucifer [Christmas II] (Max base: 3,407 HP; MLB: 4,067 HP) *2 allies (Melee priority) :: Orihime (Max base: 1,981 HP; MLB: 2,361 HP) *Ally with the highest ATK :: Holy Grail (Max base: 2,704 HP; MLB: 3,224 HP) *Self :: Hikoboshi (Max base: 3,635 HP; MLB 4,335 HP) 'Highest %DMG reduced' *All allies :: Edo Castle (Max base: 63% less damage; MLB: 72% less damage) *3 allies (Melee priority) :: Mikhael (Max base: 43% less damage; MLB: 53% less damage) *2 allies (Ranged priority) :: Lucifer [Christmas II] (Max base: 40% less damage; MLB: 48% less damage) *2 allies (Melee priority) :: Orihime (Max base: 57% less damage; MLB: 68% less damage) *Self :: Cyclops (Max base: 72% less damage; MLB: 86% less damage) 'Highest increase of %DMG' *All allies :: Cherry Blossom Front (Max base: 43% DMG; MLB: 52% DMG) *2 allies (Ranged priority) ::Gjallerhorn (Max base: 74% DMG; MLB: 89% DMG) *Self :: Susanoo [Studious] (Max base: 66% DMG; MLB: 79% DMG) 'Highest increase of %Crit Rate' *All allies ::Qilin (Max base: increase crit rate by 42%; MLB: increase crit rate by 50%) *3 allies (Ranged priority) ::Marsha L. Shrine (Max base: increase crit rate by 61%; MLB: crit rate increases by 72%) *Ally with the highest ATK ::Holy Grail (Max base: increase crit rate by 30%; MLB: increase crit rate by 36%) 'Highest increase of %Speed' *All allies ::Kongming (Max base: increases speed by 27%; MLB: increases speed by 32%) Status effect (Enemy) 'Highest %DMG received' *All enemies :: Lemegeton (Max base: 31% more damage; MLB: 37% more damage) *Row of enemies directly in front :: Durendal (Max base: 24% more damage; MLB: 28% more damage) * 3 enemies (Lowest HP) :: Beelzebub [Halloween] (Max base: 27% more damage; MLB: 32% more damage) * 2 enemies (Highest ATK) :: Juno (Max base: 33% more damage; MLB: 39% more damage) *Highest HP target ::Amanojaku [Valentine's Day] (Max base: 60% more damage; MLB: 72% more damage) *Highest ATK target :: Dojigiri Yasutsuna [Serious] (Max base: 45% more damage; MLB; 54% more damage) *Current target :: Azi Dahaka (Max base: 50% more damage; MLB: 59% more damage) 'Highest %speed reduced' *All enemies :: Nurarihyon (Max base: 77% slower; MLB: 91% slower) *3 enemies (Melee priority) :: Umibozu (Max base: 30% slower; MLB: 36% slower) *Current target :: Yamata-no-Orochi (Max base: 86% slower; MLB: 100% slower) *1 enemy (ranged priority) ::Naginata Iwatooshi (Max base: 57% slower; MLB: 68% slower) 'Highest DEF reducer' *All enemies Socrates (Max base: reduce 1,020 DEF; MLB: reduce 1,220 DEF) *Current target :: Tomcat Charming (Max base: reduce 634 DEF; MLB: reduce 754 DEF) *Random target (Melee priority) :: Aurum Elf (Max base: reduce 1436 DEF; MLB: reduce 1716 DEF) 'Highest %DMG reduced' *All enemies ::Juzumaru Tsunetsugu (Max base: 54% less damage; MLB: 64% less damage) *Highest ATK target ::Witch Ravenna (Max base: 45% less damage; MLB: 53% less damage) *Highest HP target ::Danjuro (Max base: 30% less damage; MLB: 36% less damage) Category:Blog posts